


dreaming of you

by seashrine



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Trans Character, morbrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashrine/pseuds/seashrine
Summary: Brick wakes up from a dream.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see everybody
> 
> college had me super busy but i'm on a break now so here's a fic to celebrate
> 
> brick is trans, it's not specified for mordecai but my twitter @ is transmordecai so you know
> 
> i don't make any explicit mentions to genitalia, acts are talked about in vague terms

Mordecai’s fingertips dig into Brick’s shoulders as he sinks down onto Brick’s lap, grunting with the effort. The tightness around him sends a wave of heat washing over Brick’s face, but he doesn’t dare move. Mordecai adjusts his straddling position, hands grasping onto Brick’s broad shoulders to steady himself. When he gives a gentle push, Brick goes down like a felled tree.

“That’s a good boy.” Slender fingers find their way to his chest, tracing his bare pecs so lightly Brick can’t help but shiver. Mordecai slides down until he’s taken all of Brick, down to the hilt, and Brick is gasping, pawing at Mordecai’s hips. For once, Mordecai isn’t wearing a mask; even more rare, he’s not wearing his goggles. He squints slightly, or maybe he’s giving Brick a thick, half-lidded and entirely too lustful stare. One hand trails up and secures itself around the back of Brick’s neck, and a second later, Brick realizes why he was getting a good grip. 

Mordecai leans in until his breath flutters against the spot behind Brick’s ear.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Brick.”

Inexplicably, Brick sits up with a start and feels his heart plummet at the lack of weight against him. It takes a few seconds for his chest to untense and for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. Blue moonlight pours through a window onto his legs, which are covered in a thin blanket. The whole bed is, in fact.

He exhales and sinks back onto the mattress that can barely hold his weight. A quick glance confirms that Mordecai is asleep, curled up in the fetal position with a pillow clutched to his chest. His form rises and falls with his soft breaths.

Seeing Mordecai’s face reminds Brick of the dream. Experimentally, Brick reaches beneath the waistband of his underwear. The dream had felt so real;  _ it  _ had felt real. He had dreams like this before, but none with sensation as vivid as that. It was like he could feel Mordecai’s weight in his lap, the heat around the cock that doesn't exist outside his dreams. He writhes under his own touch, keeping the dream at the front of his mind.

“Brick?” Mordecai’s voice beside him is low, raspy with sleep. “What are you doing?”

Brick stops, pulls his hand out from between his legs.

“Nothin’,” he whispers, rolling over onto his side to face away. He can feel the blush spreading across his face onto his ears and is thankful the room is mostly dark.

Brick nearly yelps when he feels a small cold hand touch a bare spot of skin where his tank-top rides up. Mordecai is sidling up behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist.

“Didn’t looking like nothin’.” His breath is warm against the back of Brick’s neck. The arm draped across Brick’s waist adjusts, a hand slipping under his shirt to rub circles on his hip. “What’s up,  _ cariño _ ?” 

“Had a dream.” Brick cranes his neck to give Mordecai better access on instinct.

“A dream, eh? Was I in it?”

Mordecai scoots closer until Brick is slotted against him, his big little spoon.

Brick grunts in affirmation, pressing himself as close to Mordecai as he can physically get.

A soft chuckle, right against the spot behind his ear. “That’s sweet.” Brick feels Mordecai's lips tickle his skin, and an involuntary shiver runs up his spine. “Bet I can give you something better, though.”

Those fingers are dragging along his bare skin, nonchalant and casual, until they dance below Brick’s waistband. Mordecai must hear Brick’s breath hitch in his throat because he lets out a low, satisfied laugh. This intimacy is so familiar it’s a comfort now, easy to slip into like a cool stream on a hot afternoon. Mordecai knows where to touch, where to tease, what spots will have Brick panting and grinding against Mordecai’s hips. He nips a love bite for each finger inside him, kissing the blooming bruises between the murmurs of praise against his neck. Brick comes whimpering and gasping, and Mordecai can feel the hammering of his pulse against his lips.

“So good,  _ cariño _ .” Mordecai tries to climb over Brick’s massive frame and the man acquiesces, rolling onto his back. “ _ Te amo,  _ baby.” Gentle kisses are planted on his temples, and Brick hums contentedly.

Mordecai leaves a trail of kisses down Brick’s face until he reaches his lips. “Better than your dream?” he asks when he pauses to let his husband breathe.

“Uh huh,” Brick drawls out, pulling Mordecai in against his chest. The smaller man finds the perfect spot to snuggle into, a niche made just for him. “Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you like @transmordecai


End file.
